


Скоро

by WTFFantasticBeasts2020 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2020
Summary: Винда хочет говорить с Куини
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866





	Скоро

**Author's Note:**

> Очень сопливо. Фаноны о темной магии.

Здравствуй, моя дорогая. Сегодня мне стало совсем невыносимо, и вместо того, чтобы загнать, затолкать свою боль подальше, закрыть перед ней двери, спрятать в самом темном подвале, я решила, что пора пригласить ее на свидание. Возможно, я совершаю ошибку, ведь боль — очень навязчивая любовница. Дай ей шанс — и уже никогда не избавишься. Зато я знаю, что она всегда будет мне верна, а это многого стоит. И вот я говорю с ней — или она говорит через меня? Знаешь, каждый день я просыпаюсь и не понимаю, кого же из нас больше нет. Мне кажется, что — меня. Потому что как это возможно, чтобы человек был жив и не осознавал себя? Я просыпаюсь, обычно перед самым рассветом, и вижу лампу возле кровати, вижу кресло и плотные шторы на окнах, а если накануне забыла их задернуть, я вижу горы. Но я чувствую, как будто все это существует само по себе, а меня здесь нет. Иногда я еще долго лежу, подношу к глазам и рассматриваю свою ладонь, сжимаю пальцы, чтобы понять, что это тело действительно существует. Мне тридцать два года, и я знаю, как это — быть мертвой. Знаю уже три месяца и пять дней. Удивительно, правда? Мне кажется, что даже темная магия не могла бы справиться лучше. 

Итак, меня нет, но с этим приходится жить. А вот ты — ты есть, и, возможно, сейчас как никогда. Потому что не может быть так, чтобы я видела тебя не только когда мои глаза закрыты, а ты была... Нет, я этого не скажу. Я вижу и узнаю тебя не только когда оказываюсь на той стороне, которая теперь стала моей настоящей жизнью. Здесь тоже. И не думай, что я немного «allumée» и мне мерещатся призраки. Это другое. 

Милая, ты всегда так смешно злилась из-за моей привычки вставлять в свои письма французские словечки... Ты думала, что я делаю это специально, чтобы подразнить тебя и заставить угадывать, что значат все эти «ma flamme» и «ma souricette», от которых я не могла удержаться. На самом деле мне просто было легче обращаться к тебе на своем родном языке. Английский — для дела, для обсуждения наших задач и заданий, для бесконечных разговоров с бесконечными мужчинами и женщинами; для обмана. Резкий, настойчивый, немного суматошный, он только притворяется мягким и мелодичным. На французском мне хотелось говорить с тобой и о тебе. 

Если ты думаешь, что я тут лежу целыми днями и смотрю в потолок, то вовсе нет. У меня много работы. И я делаю ее хорошо. Мне даже говорят, что я выгляжу бодрой. Каждое утро я бережно заворачиваю свою боль в обертку из платья, косметики и безразличия. Я застегиваю перчатки, я надеваю пальто; мне кажется, что под этой одеждой нет ничего, кроме сгустка боли, который по какой-то непонятной причине принял форму женщины. Но никто ничего не замечает. Я хороша в маскировке.

Возможно, ты хочешь знать, храню ли я твои колдографии. Нет. Я могла бы с тем же успехом держать у постели пузырек с ядом. Неплохая идея, скажешь? Но это слишком мелодраматично, а я не люблю эффекты.

Я ведь могу увидеть тебя когда захочу.

Я вижу тебя и сейчас.

Думаю ли я о тех минутах, ma vie, которые нам удавалось украсть и которых всегда не хватало? У меня всего было в избытке: сил, веры в себя (в нас!), молодости, красоты, власти.

Только не хватило времени.

Чаще всего я вспоминаю, как пахли в нашу встречу твои волосы, мокрые от дождя. Цветущей липой. Я и сейчас чувствую этот запах.

У меня нет твоих колдографий, но знаешь, что я сохранила? Твои перчатки. Те, замшевые, темно-зеленые, с вышитыми маками. Я достаю их редко-редко, глажу и убираю обратно в шкатулку. Знаешь, что еще там есть? Ну конечно, знаешь. Твоя палочка. Расщепленная на две части. Я успела забрать ее. Ракушка осталась цела. 

У меня были и твои платья, и туфли. Потому что никто не знал, что с ними сделать, и вот решили отдать мне. Я все уничтожила, прости. Я могу заставить, завесить все вокруг твоими вещами, я могу засыпать и просыпаться в обнимку с ворохом твоих платьев, я могу зарываться в них лицом и пропитать их слезами насквозь, но что толку?..

Твоя палочка, хоть и расколотая, сломанная, все же имеет великую власть.

Я знаю, как соединить две части, как все вернуть; я нашла нужные книги — те книги, которые очень сложно достать и которые никому не советуют читать. Никто об этом не знает. Мне нужно еще только одно: прядь твоих волос. И я ее раздобуду. Я узнала, где ты теперь. Твоя сестра приходит навестить тебя. Ненавижу ее. Она может быть там, и плакать, и говорить тебе все эти слова. Как будто она не виновата. Как будто у нее есть право.

Послезавтра я уеду. Никто ничего не заподозрит, ведь у меня есть официальная причина: встретиться кое с кем из американского Министерства. Я закончу с делами, я сделаю все хорошо. А потом я пойду туда, куда каждое воскресенье приходит твоя сестра. Дождусь ночи. У меня есть все, что нужно, мне только надо будет сдвинуть весь этот мрамор и гранит... И я наконец смогу погладить тебя по волосам. 

Мне всего лишь нужно отдать свою палочку. Ничего страшного: она давно уже ничего не значит. Я сама стала оружием. Ты говорила, мы все им были — для него. Ты говорила, что не понимала этого, а потом стало слишком поздно. Что я тоже позволила себя обмануть. Милая, ты ошибалась: я знала это с самого начала. И меня устраивала перспектива прожить жизнь в этом качестве. Как и всех нас — кроме тебя.

Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить: а что, если у меня не выйдет? Что, если в книги закралась ошибка, что, если мне не хватило ума понять все правильно? Если ничего не случится?

Тогда я просто лягу рядом с тобой. 

Как видишь, при любом раскладе я остаюсь в выигрыше! 

Мне сейчас не хочется думать, что будет дальше. Я пишу и чувствую, как боль словно испаряется через мою кожу. Остается только предвкушение встречи. У меня даже руки дрожат, представляешь!

Неужели совсем скоро я увижу тебя? Мне все равно какой: главное, что это будешь ты.

Я редко говорила, что люблю тебя. Да, каждую ночь, но этого мало! 

Поэтому я говорю тебе это сейчас, дорогая, зная, что ты услышишь меня — там.


End file.
